All Your Smiles
by Slightly Sassy
Summary: Fic request: Lydia is feeling down and Stiles comforts her by telling her all the smiles she has


**Title: **All Your Smiles

**Fic Request: **Lydia is feeling down and Stiles comforts her by telling her all the smiles she has

**Rating: **T

**Genre: ** Romance, Fluff, Comfort, Established Relationship

**Author: **sass-and-caffeine

**Authors Note: **This is my first time writing for Teen Wolf so I hope you guys like this :)

It had been one of _those_ days. The days where absolutely nothing goes right. First her alarm didn't go off and she was late for her first class. It didn't help that she hadn't slept that well the night before, she never did when he stayed at his own place.

The day only got worse from there. She got a run in her nylons walking to class, she didn't get her usual jolt of caffeine in the morning, and the bad day cumulated with an argument with her sexist TA in her advanced mathematics class.

Needless to say it had been the day from hell and Lydia wanted nothing more than for it to be over.

Within seconds of coming home Stiles could tell that it had been a bad day. Doors were slammed, keys flung, and if pasta could be made passive aggressively Lydia would be doing it. Normal people got out of Lydia's way when she was angry but Stiles never did have a very strong sense of self-preservation.

Stiles walked up behind Lydia, wrapped his arms around her, and turned off the element she was cooking on.

"What the hell! Stiles I'm tired, sore, and have had the worst day ever. I don't want to have a deep discussion about mythology or argue over Star Wars with you. All I want is to eat some pasta covered in sauce that is bad for me and then sleep for a week."

Stiles turned her around and said words that brought tears to Lydia's eyes for they were so achingly familiar, "Don't frown Lydia, someone could be falling in love with your smiles."

Looking into those amber eyes, all the tension in Lydia had been released from her muscles. It had been years and now when Allison was mentioned the ache was not so great but it was still there. But there was something different about what Stiles said… "Smiles?"

"Oh come on you definitely know that you have more than one…

There's the one I'm all too familiar with this smile. It was your personal favourite through most of high school. It was the mask you painted on every morning and took off every night. For many people that smile said that you were happy. Happy with the life you had, happy being stuck in a godforsaken toxic relationship – "

"Is mentioning Jackson supposed to make me feel better?" Lydia asked with a raised eyebrow. But Stiles just grabbed her wrist to refocus her attention.

" – and happy with your fake friends. For less observant people that smile said that you were happy. But when it come to you I always was more observant that probably necessary. Since day one I saw through the mask that you tried to project through that smile.

Your mask was perfect at school and it only waivered those few times in class and I got to see another smile. Oh sure you thought no one saw it, but I always did. It waivered when you got the answer to a problem before the teacher even finished explaining. It slipped up when you heard one of your so-called friends speak at lunch and wanted to physically flinch at the level of stupid. You were so incredibly smart, smarter than anyone at that school. And even if you didn't want anyone to know, I did. And god Lydia, did it only make me love you more.

And then there was the smile that I think is my least favourite of them all. I first saw it after the whole Peter fiasco but I couldn't recognize it for what it was, that only happened after Allison. You were falling apart at the seams – hell we all were – but you were determined to continue forging through. Only a day after we said goodbye to Allison you were back at school, diligently taking notes in math. Every time someone asked you how you were, you always answered with a 'I'm okay, thanks' and this smile. You were convinced that you had to hide any sadness that you felt. Every time I saw that smile I wanted to just take you into my arms and make you smile for real.

The next two of your smiles are so similar and I love them both. There is the smile you make whenever I say some stupid joke. You don't want to laugh because we all know that would only encourage me further but sometimes you can't hold it back. And then that little giggle pops out that you hope I didn't hear but I do and I get to see that small little smile you're trying so hard to hide.

But then I say something truly funny or Scott makes an idiot of himself as usually and no amount of control can hold back your laughter. You throw your head back, all your teeth showing and just laugh. In that moment you don't look like you've been through all the shit that you have been. Instead you look like the gorgeous and free teenager that you should be, one who had never experienced the pain of kidnapping and never lost her best friend.

Then there is the smile that I like to believe I am the only one who has seen it. It is always accompanied by soft light, sheets pulled around us, and slightly labored breathing. You are soft and sated, not guarded at all. In those moments I can pretend that it's just us, that nothing bad can ever happen to us again. I can pretend to live in the little bubble with you, my bed, and me.

But then there is my favourite one of them all. I am honestly the luckiest guy to be at the end of this smile. Your mouth goes wide, your eyes sparkle, and I swear you never look prettier. This smile says a million words yet none are more important than those little three ones… _I love you_."

Lydia could only hug the honey-eyed boy who always seemed to say the right thing to make her feel better.

"And so Lydia, no matter how bad of a day you have had, you shouldn't frown. Someone could be falling in love with your smile… I know I already have."


End file.
